


Fare Thee Well

by Rainyday_imagines



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post Infinity War, Reader-Insert, i dont know, i guess, pre endgame, youll figure it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainyday_imagines/pseuds/Rainyday_imagines
Summary: What do you do now, when all is lost?





	Fare Thee Well

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first fic! Here we go! This is based off the song Fare Thee Well (Dink’s Song) by Oscar Issac & Marcus Mumford, I definitely recommend giving it a listen or 10. The beginning is based after Infinity War, probably more so the beginning of Endgame with Nat and Steve. The reader also has wings in this cause I love that aesthetic. Also for one of the lines in the song, I took my own perspective on it, even though that is not at all what it meant but who cares.

_If I had wings like Noah’s dove_

_I’d fly the river to the one I love_

_Fare thee well, my honey, fare thee well_

Usually giving off the feeling of weightlessness, the wings on your back felt heavier than ever before. Sitting on the roof of the now almost empty compound, all rooms vacant but yours and Natasha’s. The sky reflecting your own demeanor, gray and restless. 

_Well, I had a man, who was long and tall_

_He moved his body like a cannon ball_

_Fare thee well, my honey, fare thee well_

Memories darted under your eyelids. Happy pictures of clumsy dancing, and messy cooking. Those few minutes of peace and quiet on the couch, with rain lulling the two of you to sleep.The domestically that seemed almost impossible. The wedding, full of love and longing glances. 

_I remember one evening in the pouring rain_

_And in my heart was an aching pain_

_Fare thee well, my honey, fare thee well _

Those memories only hold off the nightmares for so long. A few months after the snap, no one knew where you had disappeared to. Worry shown on all faces still in the compound as it was the worst rain New York had faced in a while. Steve eventually showed up, knowing exactly where you had gone. Running deep into the woods, finding the small hidden lake. The lake where _he _had proposed. Stepping into the clearing, Steve sees you sitting at the waters edge. 

_Muddy river runs muddy and wild_

_You can’t give a bloody for my unborn child_

_Fare thee well, my honey, fare thee well _

“Y/N?” Steve called out, trying not to frighten you. He saw your wings flutter from the rain.

“You’re gonna get sick, come on back to the compound sweetheart.” He tries again. He hears you mumble something, and if not for his super hearing he would have thought he heard you wrong.

“What?” He stutters, at a lost of words. 

“I lost the baby” 

_Just as sure as the birds flying high above_

_Life ain’t worth living without the one you love_

_Fare thee well, my honey, fare thee well_

_Fare thee well, my honey, fare thee well_

Five years later, you sit looking towards the sky in hope for some answer in what to do next. 


End file.
